In The Cold, Cold Night
by Imaginary Dreams
Summary: 4 songs, 4 stories. Grilo action, hehe. Dedicated to ze awesome Terond76.


**A/N: **Alright, my lovelies. Next week, I will be working on Haunting and the next chapter will be posted, barring any unseen bullshit. This little story was a challenge I saw from fellow Z-addict **Terond76** (who you should check out. Now. This chick is farkin' awesome. Anyway, I found a similar challenge and decided to try this out. 4 songs from your playlist with attached ficlets. Grilo. Here we go! By the way, dedicated to Terond76!

* * *

**Vermilion, Pt 2 - Slipknot**

His nights were haunted with ghosts. More specifically, her ghost. The Kid that had brought down an empire with refusal. He never imagined that Shilo Wallace had so much strength or courage inside her. Strength and courage were rarities in this world. Invisible dreams and ideas that were sunk down, hidden, and destroyed by the reality of dead bodies surround the island.

His dreams were full of her soft sighs, her body stretched over him in bliss. He'd look over to her and see a goddess- more beautiful than the myths of the Ancient Greeks- he believed Aphrodite could never even match a candle to her beauty. The firelight of a small room would cast soft, warm shadows on her pale skin, a sight that released his anguish at the reality.  
Reality wasn't real right now. This was a dream, but he could only think of making her real. Making her his.  
And he did- every night, when sleep would overtake him, she was real. She was his. But with waking, his myth- his goddess would disappear in the early light of the dawn.  
He couldn't figure out what more to do in life. He was haunted by her spectre. He knew he was broken. He knew he was torn.  
He didn't want to be like this anymore. He thought to himself that she wouldn't want him like this anymore.  
During the cool night, he walked to the cemetery. A more beautiful one built after GeneCo changed. One with soft, green grass and moonlight illuminating the tombstones.  
He walked with purpose towards hers, a small jar in his hand, along with a red rose. He fell to his knees in front of her grave, reverence in his face.

"I can't make you real, anymore," he said, a small tear flowing down his cheek. Graverobber wiped the tear away as he placed the rose near her headstone and placed the jar in front of him. Inside was a glowing bug- one similar to what she had caught when he first met her. He took a deep breath as he opened the jar and set the bug free. Hoping this was a way of setting his Shilo free.

* * *

**Take Me Away - FeFe Dobson**

"Close your eyes and just point anywhere," he said, a small smile on his lips. Shilo returned his smile with an equally warm one as she closed her eyes and pointed to random spot on the map.  
"Can I open them now?" she asked, a laugh building inside of her.  
"Yup."  
Shilo opened her eyes and saw where her finger was pointing. She finally laughed and looked at Graverobber.  
"Augusta, Maine?" she laughed again.  
"Rules of the game, Kid," Graverobber replied, kissing her quickly before rolling up the map.  
They were leaving. They had everything they needed to leave. Everything they wanted.  
Shilo smiled, looking into his blue eyes.

She knew this island wasn't safe or right for them. Every day, the stares they'd get created chips in her armor. No one understood and because of that, they were afraid. People had seen the lengths Graverobber would go to protect Shilo. And it terrified them/ But not Shilo. He was hers and she was his. She knew the things people would do to protect the ones they loved.

"How about you drive and I'll be the navigator?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Deal," he said, kissing her. This wasn't a dream anymore- it was going to be real.

* * *

**In The Cold Cold Night - The White Stripes **

She looked over to the corner of her room, a smile ghosting over her lips. The candles made the room warmer and softer as he came to her, a similar look on each of their faces. His body looked so much warmer in the night and although he was imposing clothed, he was even moreso in the nude. She moved her comforter, motioning for him to join her. She had missed him, missed his face, his eyes- everything. But during the cold nights, her heart was empty She felt empty without him sleeping next to her, holding her and loving her in the night.

The first night he came to her, it was snowing. Frost formed on the windows as Shilo watched the candles in the room create shadows and dance on the wall. She loved the firelight in the winter. She paused, however, when she head the creak of the front door opening. She shook lightly as she heard the floorboards creak. But all fears she had vanished wen she saw him after the door opened.

She welcomed him to her bed, ignoring the warnings of everyone- of how he was dangerous. How he was not to be trusted. Hell, she was going to love him anyway. During the nights, she grew older. She became the woman she wanted to be, the woman she was never supposed to become. But in the cold, cold nights...she became his.

* * *

**Ever Dream - Nightwish**

"Did you ever dream of this?" he asked thickly, fully inside her. Her hands stroked his back, stroked his cheeks and fed his lust and desire.  
"Yes," she whispered, afraid to speak louder. She closed her eyes and lost herself in everything- she became the sea, she became the heavens, she became the stars as he brought her to her peak repeatedly, a dark song ringing in her ears.

He was changing everything in her life. In a dark way, but in a happier way. She wasn't afraid anymore.

Every time with her, he found himself taken away from the island- with her. He could feel himself becoming everything and nothing at once. Become creation and destruction with each thrust. Salvation and damnation with each kiss. This was what he wanted, what he always needed. He needed the dream in front of him, eyes closed with a smile on her face.


End file.
